prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Staff
These people are in our official staff: * FlareonIsAwesome13 is our bureaucrat and administrator * Glaciersong is an administrator * Yumms567 is a administrator and is currently now a discussions moderator and chat moderator * Ironlightning is a moderator * FourSevensRiolu is an administrator * Cooler88986 is a discussions moderator and chat moderator * Shizuekana is our inactive bureaucrat who retired a long time ago * Reflectivity is our founder There are five slots for administrator or above, and all of them are closed. Therefore, when one retires, a new slot will be open for anyone completing all of the new requirements found below in a list/table. If you get any of the rights and you are inactive for 3 weeks or more, then you will be demodded (which means that your right will be taken away and these are for discussion moderator, chat moderator, rollback, and content moderator). If you want your rights back, you will have to earn them which includes every step and rule to become one. Requirements - Must already have 250+ edits (rollback) - Must already have 500+ edits (chat/discussions moderator) - Must already have 750+ edits (any staff above chat/discussions moderator) - Must already be 6th+/have 1,000 points on the Achievement Badge Leaderboard (only for any new staff) - Must have an avatar (so you can express yourself!) - Must already be a staff member (if anything higher than a rollback) - Must already have the 5-day Achievement Badge (rollback) - Must already have the Emerald Love Achievement Badge (chat/discussions moderator) - Must already have the Amethyst Love Achievement Badge (content/admin) - Must already report three bad edits to articles (rollback) - Must already report three chat misbehaviors (chat/discussions mod) - Must already take part in three Bureaucrat/Administrator approved projects (content/admin) Bots *Bots only are allowed to be used by a staff member, and a maximum of three (3) working bots per staff member. Bots are allowed to be appointed up to a chat/discussions moderator for free! they can skip all of the requirements needed for becoming staff, but only the staff member controlling it originally is allowed to use it. Bot List (not including FANDOM bots) * EspeonageEspeon, by FourSevensRiolu, for the use of RBB-E (Rollback Bot-Elect), TBMB-E (Textbox Moderator Bot-Elect), and SCHB (Standard Coder-Hacker Bot). * Fish18853, by Cooler88986, for the use of SCHB (Standard Coder-Hacker Bot) Types of Bots Bots can be used for different purposes. The current Bots on this site are tailored by their owners for certain tasks they cannot yet do on their own. Standard Coder-Hacker Bot (SCHB) These bots are regular bots that were introduced to the public by their maker in/directly. Bot-Elect (-E) Adding "-Elect" or -E to a bot rank makes it a bot that will definitely one day make it to the actual rank. Rollback Bot (RBB) These bots are specifically used as extra rollbacks, but without filling up a slot. They are considered just a regular bot. Textbox Moderator Bot (TBMB) These bots are specifically used as extra chat/discussions moderators, but without filling up a slot. They are considered just a regular bot. FANDOM Bots These bots are controlled by the spirit of FANDOM. You cannot block them, and they are just pseudo-bots, or considered to be only half-bots that do not matter on the wiki. They are not included in the bot list. Bot Rules # Complete respect towards all other opinions, fact, and users. They are allowed to lash out at other bots as they please, but this is only allowed if there is a portrayed fight. # Bots can only be used by their maker, and they are not allowed to have their password shared. # Bots can only be appointed up to the rank of a chat/discussions moderator. # Only three in-action (working) bots at a time, per user allowed. # Only staff members can have legal bots. # Illegal bots will be banned along with their user. The bots are banned permanently, while the user is blocked for he time they deserve. # Bots are not allowed to block users. They cannot be allowed to actually ban users from anything, but they have to notify their owner to do the banning/blocking. # FOLLOW THE RULES IF YOU ARE THE BOT! Our Staff's Official Description FlareonIsAwesome13 Hi I am FlareonIsAwesome13. I love cute pets and adorable pets. Especially cats and dogs. I am a huge fan of Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon is Flareon on all the other Eevee evolutions. My name in Prodigy is Angelina Fardancer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I would love to answer them and I will try to respond immediately! Hehehe I also play Asphalt 8. If you see me during multiplayer, hi! My name in Asphalt 8 is Flareon1000Awesome and I have the phoenix symbol. Some of best cars I have are Lykan Hypersport, 9FF GT9 VMAX (my favourite car), Fenyr Supersport, GTA Spano, Arrinera Hussarya, Aston Martin Vulcan, Arrinera Hussarya GT, Devel Sixteen Prototype and Mosler Land Shark and many more awesome cars! Favourite world: Animalia My to do list: # Clean up spam. # Make responsible and trustworthy people admin for this wiki. 3. Get 1st place on the leaderboard! ---- Glaciersong My nickname is Glaceon or Glacier. I like dogs more than cats! I also have a Quotev and Pokefarm account, both named Glaciersong. Feel free to chat with me there or here! I also like playing Super Smash Bros for whatever reason, and deeeep.io. I'm pretty good at both I think. I've gotten on the leaderboard before, and I'm considered a good player. If you can't already tell, my favorite Pokemon is Glaceon. I can do basic coding, and combine pictures to make cards or whatever, and I'm a fan of Pokefusion sprites. Example: Card Thing As for editing, I mostly fix the format and create new pages, but if you need help, message me. Message me and I'll make you a brand new signature if you specify what colors you want! Currently: stressing over school ---- Ironlightning So I'm a human being that is very obscure. You will know nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok actually though, I'm a person on this wiki that doesn't edit much, but who can solve a problem if it is messaged to me. I probably won't get on sometimes for a week or so at a time, but I'll get to a question as quick as I can. ---- FourSevensRiolu Hey...I know this is an official protected page, so I hope this doesn't get messed up... I'm a reliable user who's responsible for a lot here. I'm an administrator, and the glad Lucario always scouring for lucario fusion fanart (possibly from you!). My server time is EST, three hours behind (four hours, considering Spring and Summer times). The avid blogger and forum-talker, I'm glad to present this place as a highly social area. I'm looking for good competition around here...if you start it, I do my best to crush the competition...however, sometimes I just stop for reasons. My Prodigy Math Game Character is Erica Strongrunner (my counterpart is Aaron Strongrunner when I ever have to change gender). You can usually see my in the all-Draconyx Armor Fashion Line, and with Duelist Boots, and on top, a good EPIC by my side. I will be happy to gather some in-game information for the wiki, as long as its within reach (not like beating Crios or Mira anytime soon). I'm an amateur coder, and I would like to learn a lot from experts at wikitext, CSS, hexcode, C++, JavaScript, anything.I'm also working on making up stories on other sites, so I hope to see you all around under the codename of RioluAria. Peace out ☮! ---- Category:Community Category:Staff-Only